There are several ways that a requester can solicit help from a group of listeners today. He could use e-mail to send a request to a predetermined group of listeners who could each make a decision whether to engage in e-mail conversation with the requester. The problem is that e-mail's persist and have an indeterminate turn around, thus a listener may happen to see the requesters e-mail “immediately” but another listener may see the e-mail hours (or months) later. Conversing by e-mail would be very frustrating. The requester may enter a chat room to make his request, the problem is that all the members of the chat room are peers so it would be difficult to assure that listeners were interested enough to engage in conversation on a requesters subject and even if they were, the chat room would be cluttered with many users messages pertaining to many subjects all interspersed. The requester could open an instant message (IM) session with one listener at a time but he'd have to know which listener to direct the request to and wait a period for response to the listener to decide that the listener wasn't responding. Prior art methods often require the requester know the ID of the members of the community, know their interest and skills, share conversation with other requesters, take a long time to negotiate to find the appropriate listener, allow only one to one communication and the like.
FIG. 1 depicts the elements that make up a typical computer for use in networked applications. The computer 100 consists of a Base Computer 101 which comprises a processor 106, storage media such as a magnetic disk 107 and a high speed volatile main memory 105. An operating system and application programs 111 reside on the storage media 107 and are paged into main memory 105 as needed for computations performed by the processor 106. The Base computer may include optional peripheral devices including a video display 102, a printer or scanner 110, a keyboard 104, a pointing device (mouse) 103 and a connection 108 to a network 109. In a client environment, a user will interact with a (Graphical User Interface) GUI by use of a keyboard 104 and mouse 103 in conjunction with the display of information on the display 102 under control of an application program (application 1) 112. The client application program 112 will then interact with remote users by way of the network 109.
In FIG. 2 an example Internet system is shown. A user at client 1 201 uses applications on his system. This user (user 1 210) at client 1 201 can interact with clients 2–4 202–204 by way of a client server computer 206. Applications 112 may be provided by each client 201–205 and or the client server 206 or some remote server 208 by way of the network 207. The user at client 1 201 can interact with a remote user (user 5 211) at client 5 205 by way of the Internet 207.
Networked clients comprise applications for communication. E-mail applications provide for sending a message to a mail server that then makes the recipient aware of the waiting message. The recipient then can elect to open the message and view it at his client machine. E-mail messages can be sent to a single recipient or can contain a list of several recipients (one to many). One to many e-mail transactions are popular with advertisers and the use of one to many e-mails has been dubbed “SPAM-ing”. Recently Instant Messaging (IM) has gained popularity in the form of sending text messages directly to another client. A first user composes an IM and selects a second user as the target. A message is then sent directly to the second user and appears on his display as either a message or the notification of a message. IMs are typically one to one messages.
A pub/sub service 304 receives messages originating from a content service and delivers them to client subscribers. An example message published includes a topic string, a set of property name-value pairs, and a body. A subscriber identifies a topic string pattern and properties test, and receives matching messages according to a standard, for instance JAVA Message Service (JMS).